Lo Encontré
by Dolphin-Chan
Summary: Despues de una discución con Ed, Winry encuentra su caja de los tesoros y se da cuenta de cual es su verdadero tesoro, o mas bien Quien es es su verdadero tesoro. Oneshot, EdxWin


Hola! Otro fic de FMA, es un EdxWin aah como adoro a esta pareja nOn me inspire en un capitulo de DNAngel titulado "Lo encontré" xDD por eso se llama así el fic (noo enserio? ¬¬) espero que les guste.

**Disclaimers**.- Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.

**Lo encontré**

Era una linda mañana en Rizembul, se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar, el clima era hermoso…

- EDWARD ERES UN ESTUPIDO!- dijo una rubia quien se veía sumamente molesta.

- yo solo dije que no sabias cocinar!- ahora el que hablaba era un joven rubio de baja estatura.

- BAKA!- Winry salio corriendo de su casa, otra ves, que Ed no podía al menos comprenderla? Ella se había esforzado mucho en preparar el desayuno, y Edward solo le decía que sabia horrible y que no ella no sabia cocinar, finalmente decidió caminar cerca del rió, al día siguiente Ed y Al partirían de nuevo, tenían poco tiempo en Rizembul y ese tiempo se arruinaba con las constantes peleas de Ed y Winry.

- Winry! Espera!- Winry se giro para ver como Ed corría para alcanzarla – yo, lo siento…-

- descuida, igual no soy muy buena en la cocina- dijo Winry evitando la mirada de Edward – mañana se Irán?- dijo cambiando de tema, apenas habían llegado hacia 3 días y ya debían irse de nuevo.

- si, tenemos que continuar nuestro viaje-

- puedo…puedo ir con ustedes?- Winry levanto su mirada, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Ed y Al, quería estar con ellos mas tiempo…

- No! No vamos de vacaciones Winry-

- pero…quiero acompañarlos!-

- que no! No quiero tener que andar cuidándote, además si vas solo vas a estar molestándome con que no le haga daño al automail- dijo Ed lo que provoco que Winry sacara su llave inglesa y le diera un buen golpe- ay! Lo ves! Esa es otra razón por la cual no puedes ir! Te la vas a pasar golpeándome maldita mecánica loca!- esta ves Edward recibió el golpe mas fuerte de su vida, Winry le arrojo la llave con ganas, la llave cayo en el rió lo cual provoco que la corriente se la llevara, cuando Ed iba a reclamar por el golpe dado, noto que en los ojos de Winry caían pequeñas lagrimas – yo…- iba a disculparse, pero Winry salio corriendo…

La noche había llegado rápidamente, en todo el día nadie supo donde se había metido Edward, Winry se la paso encerrada en su cuarto, Alphonse estaba totalmente desesperado por no saber nada de su hermano, y Pinako solo le decía que ya llegaría cuando le diera hambre.

En la habitación Winry ya se había comenzado a preocupar por Ed, no había regresado a casa, quizás ella tenia la culpa, no debió de haber insistido en acompañar a los hermanos.

- mejor hago algo productivo en lo que llega Ed- tenia pensado disculparse, a veces se le iba la mano con la llave, en ese momento se lamento de haber usado justamente esa misma llave, esa era su favorita y seguramente ya no la volvería a ver puesto que se la había llevado el rió, Winry comenzó a limpiar un poco su habitación, la había descuidado por andar reparando el automail de Edward. Fue cuando vio en su armario una pequeña caja que decía "Tesoros de Winry, No abrir"

- ah? No recuerdo esta caja- dijo abriendo la caja, ahí tenia algunos de sus mas preciados tesoros, entre ellos estaba una foto de ella con sus papas, otra con Ed y Al, y también se encontraba una muñeca que le habían hecho con la alquimia, la muñeca estaba un poco maltratada, y el pequeño vestidito que tenia amenazaba con romperse.

- Moo, porque estas tan maltratada?- dijo hablándole a la muñeca, mientras se recostaba en su cama y levantaba la muñeca para verla mejor.

- eres uno de mis tesoros verdad? Mm Creo que lo eres porque fuiste un regalo de Ed y Al, pero aun no entiendo porque terminaste en estas condiciones- parecía que quería que la muñeca le contestara pero eso no era posible, trato de recordar si en algún momento había jugado muy mal con esa muñeca para que acabara así, además Ed y Al le habían hecho muchos juguetes con la alquimia, porque justamente la muñeca era la que se encontraba entre sus tesoros, entonces empezó a llover y fue cuando lo recordó…

- AH! Es verdad! Como pude olvidarlo!- dijo mientras abrazaba su muñeca.

FLASH BACK

- niños no se acerquen mucho a la orilla del rió!- grito Trisha, quien daba un paseo con sus hijos y con Winry quien jugaba con su nueva muñeca la cual le acababan de hacer Ed y Al.

- siiii!- gritaron los 3 al unísono, comenzaron a correr para ver quien era el mas veloz, quien resulto ser Al, Ed siempre se molestaba cuando perdía y Winry solo se reía, así transcurrió el día, llegaron los padres de Winry quienes se pusieron a platicar con Trisha, mientras los niños jugaban en la orilla del rió.

- Al! A que no puedes atravesar el rió caminando por las piedras!- dijo Ed quien comenzó a cruzar el rió, teniendo cuidado de no caer.

- hermano! No hagas eso! Mama nos dijo que no nos acercáramos mucho a la orilla- dijo Al tratando de que su hermano volviera, pero este ya se encontraba del otro lado del rió.

- tienes miedo?- aquello era una competencia, pronto Al se armo de valor y comenzó a cruzar el rió, ninguno cayo, entonces Ed cruzo nuevamente para regresar, y así no los descubriera su madre, Winry se acerco un poco a la orilla pero resbalo, pero antes de que la corriente del rió amenazara con llevársela Ed alcanzo a tomar su mano.

- sostente Winry!- dijo Ed mientras trataba de jalar a Winry, pronto los adultos se dieron cuenta de que la niña estaba en el rió y salieron corriendo, Winry soltó su muñeca para poder agarrarse mejor del brazo de Ed, finalmente pudo salir de ahí.

- les dije que no se acercaran a la orilla!- reprendió Trisha a los niños, mientras los padres de Winry revisaban que ninguno estuviera herido.

- Wa mi muñeca!- grito Winry mientras veía el rió – solté mi muñeca!- quiso regresar al rió pero sus padres no lo permitieron.

- No Winry, no puedes ir al rió- dijo su padre.

- pero la corriente se la va a llevar!-

- no te preocupes Winry, Edward y Alphonse te aran otra muñeca, verdad?- dijo Trisha a sus hijos y ellos asintieron.

-pero…-

-nada de peros, lo mejor será irnos todos a casa- dijo el padre de Winry mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos y se la llevaban a casa.

Pasaron las horas y comenzó a llover pero Winry no podía dormir.

- seguramente mi muñeca se siente solita- dijo Winry mientras salía sigilosamente de su casa con un paraguas acompañada por Den, tenia que encontrar su muñeca, se la acababan de regalar, se dirigió hacia el rió, pero no podía ver la muñeca, seguramente la corriente ya se la había llevado muy lejos, los ojos de Winry se vieron cristalinos y comenzó a llorar.

- no llores…- dijo alguien atrás de ella, cuando se giro vio a Ed quien estaba sucio, no traía un paraguas y estaba totalmente empapado.

- Ed! Que haces aquí?- pregunto Winry y vio que Ed tenia algo en sus manos, era su muñeca la cual estaba algo sucia.

- Lo encontré!- dijo Ed mientras sonreía – tu preciado tesoro- dijo entregándole a Winry su muñeca, ella se seco las lagrimas tiro el paraguas y lo abrazo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Winry seguia abrazando su muñeca, aquella ves se sintió muy feliz de que Edward encontrara su muñeca, no porque fuera la muñeca en si, si no porque el considero que la muñeca era su gran tesoro.

- por eso estabas en mi caja de los tesoros verdad?- dijo alzando un poco la muñeca, fue cuando miro a través de la ventana, el clima era horrible, todo lo contrario a la mañana, dejo su muñeca en su "cajita de los tesoros" agarro un paraguas y salio a buscar a Ed, estuvo llamando al rubio varias veces pero no le contestaba, y fue al rió, tampoco estaba ahí, se desanimo mucho, y si algo le había pasado? Y todo porque habían discutido por una tontería…comenzó a llorar de solo pensar que algo le había pasado a Ed y por eso no había vuelto a casa.

- no llores…- escucho una voz familiar que le hablo, Winry se giro y ahí estaba el, Edward estaba totalmente empapado.

- Ed, que haces fuera de la casa con este clima?- dijo Winry y vio que Ed tenia en sus manos su llave inglesa.

- Lo encontré, tu preciado tesoro- dijo entregándole la llave a Winry, quien solo lo abrazo tirando el paraguas – ehh Winry…-

- te encontré!- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos y embozando una gran sonrisa.

- Eh?- Ed tenia cara de no entender de que hablaba su amiga, pero prefirió dejarlo así, no le gustaba verla llorar.

- vamos a casa, o pescaremos un resfriado- dijo Winry tomando el paraguas, para compartirlo con Ed, ambos regresaron a la casa.

Al día siguiente, Ed y Al se despedían de Pinako y Winry.

- no olviden que aquí tienen su hogar chicos- dijo Pinako sacando su pipa, Winry tenia el semblante triste, cosa que fue notada por Ed.

- volveremos pronto, te lo prometo, así que espéranos – dijo Ed, Winry se asombro por las palabras del chico, el siempre decía que probablemente no volvería puesto que no tenían hogar al cual regresar, ella solo mostró una sonrisa.

- Ed…gracias- Winry sonrió mientras Ed asentía.

"_Te encontré, porque tu eres mi preciado tesoro" _pensó Winry mientras veía como Edward y Alphonse se alejaban.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí termina este fic xDD espero les aya gustado, como les dije me inspire en un capitulo de DNAngel, en estos momentos tengo varias cosas que hacer así que no eh tenido tiempo de actualizar "SINS" pero ya lo are después XDD please Reviews.


End file.
